1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an isolation amplifier, or more in particular to an improved isolation direct current converter using a saturable reactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional magnetic amplifier used as a DC amplifier with its primary and secondary sides electrically isolated from each other has so far been widely used in the field of industrial instrumentation due to its general advantages of ruggedness, high isolation characteristic between input and output, high ratio of noise rejection and the like. However, because of using a couple of magnetic cores, they are not only too expensive but also too troublesome to adjust the equilibrium between the magnetic characteristics of the cores. In addition, they have many disadvantages such as bulkiness, low responsiveness, narrow frequency band, insufficient linearity between the input and output, and necessity of actuating power supply, for instance, of 50 Hz to 60 Hz.